Geister Der Vergangenheit
by Gremlin85
Summary: Sam Carter beginnt von dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu Träumen. Doch was hat die nächste Gatereise und vorallem ... was hat Jack O'Neill damit zu tun! First Fic Ever. Be Nice!


**Geister der Vergangenheit**

Samantha Carter wachte Schweißgebadet auf. Das war nun schon der fünfte Albtraum in dieser Woche. Langsam orientierte sie sich, sie war in ihrem Quartier. SG1 kam heute gegen 1600 von einer gefährlichen Mission zurück, bei der sie in einen Hinterhalt der Goa'uld gerieten. Das Team schaffte es nur knapp durch das Gate. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass niemand schwer verletzt wurde. Daniel hatte es am härtesten getroffen, sein rechter Oberarm wies eine kleine Fleischwunde auf. Dennoch musste er überwachungshalber die Nacht über auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Sam schaute gebannt auf die Uhr, es war erst 3:28 Uhr. Sie drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und versuchte intensiv ihren Traum Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Ich hatte Plätzchen gebacken. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Mom und Dad werden. Marc war noch beim Eishockeytraining. Ich schob vorsichtig die Plätzchen vom Blech, damit sie nicht brachen. Plötzlich hörte ich die Wohnzimmertüre aufgehen. Dad kam mit gesenktem Kopf in die Küche hinein. Ich stutzte einen Moment. Normalerweise holte er doch immer Mom von der Arbeit ab?! …. Dad, wo ist Mom? …"

Eine einzelne Träne rinnt Sams Wange hinunter. „Warum Träume ich von dem Tod meiner Mutter? … Warum jetzt?". Ihr Herz klopfte in einem rasenden Tempo. Aller Erinnerungen zum Trotz, versuchte sie sich wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen und entwich in einen unruhigen Schlaf zurück.

„P3X454 ist ein friedlicher Planet. Die Einwohner bezeichnen ihn als Eos. Nach der griechischen Mythologie war Eos die Göttin der Morgenröte und die Schwester von Helios. Die Einwohner bezeichnen sich selbst als die Kinder der Eos. Der Entwicklungsstand der Bewohner ist der unserer Antike sehr ähnlich. Ein Waffenbündnis macht daher nicht viel Sinn. Ich sehe es jedoch als eine große Chance so mehr über das Leben und die Gebräuche im Altertum kennen zu lernen."; Daniel beendete seinen Vortrag mit einem festen Blick in Richtung des Generals. „Na gut Dr. Jackson. Sie und SG1 haben grünes Licht. Jedoch werden sie alle erst einmal eine Woche Urlaub nehmen. Ich möchte keinen von ihnen bis nächsten Montag auf der Basis sehen. Der letzte Einsatz war knapp und ich möchte, dass sie zum nächsten wieder voll einsatzbereit sind." „Bei allem Respekt General. Mir geht es gut", der Archäologe schaute erwartungsvoll den glatzköpfigen Mann an. Dieser blieb jedoch hart: „Tut mir leid mein Sohn. Dies ist eine direkte Anordnung. Ich bitte sie alle diese zu befolgen. Damit wegtreten."

Nur wiederwillig kramte Daniel seine Unterlagen zusammen, während Teal'c sich mit einer gekonnten Beugung vom General verabschiedete. Sam stand nur mühsam auf. Die letzte Nacht nagte noch tief in ihrem Innersten. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich vom General und ihren Teamkollegen und machte sich mit hängenden Schultern auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Dies war einer der wenigen Tage seit dem sie für das Stargateprojekt arbeitet, an dem Sam einfach nur nach Hause wollte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass ihr keiner der Jungs auf dem Weg zum Ausgang begegnete. Kurz vor dem Fahrstuhl hörte sie Schritte. „Oh nein, bitte nicht Daniel. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, aber jetzt kann ich ihn nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen!", dachte sie sich. „Jetzt nur nicht umdrehen. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Soldat". „Carter!". „Oh nein der Colonel. Ich habe nicht die Kraft, mich auch noch mit seinen Angeleskapaden herumzuschlagen", dachte Sam während sie sich langsam umdrehte:"Colonel!". Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen: „Mayor, ist alles in Ordnung?! Sie sehen etwas abgeschlagen aus. Ich meine, die Mission war hart und unsere Freunde mit den Schlangenbäuchen könnten zukünftig ihre Überraschungsparys unterlassen, aber sie scheinen neuerdings nicht sie selbst zu sein, nicht so fokussiert … als würde sie etwas beschäftigen.", am Ende schaute der Colonel zu seinen Füssen, nur um anschließend Sam wieder fest in die Augen zu sehen. Es überraschte sie jedes Mal, wenn er sich sorgte wie intensiv seine Blicke wurden, so als ob er tief in ihre Seele schauen wollte. „Bei allem Respekt Sir, mir geht es gut. Ich denke die letzte Mission hat etwas mehr an meiner Energie genagt als sonst. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur Urlaubsreif. Nun blickte der Colonel eher überrascht. Seit wann nimmt Samantha Carter das Wort Urlaubsreif in den Mund. Er kannte sie nun schon 7 Jahre und doch schaffte sie es immer wieder ihn aufs Neue zu überraschen. Gelegentlich gestand er sich ein, dass er genau dieses an ihr so liebte, auch wenn diese Gefühle sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihm schrillen ließen. „Es war für uns alle hart Mayor. Ich glaube diese Woche wird uns allen gut tun. Ich möchte mich nur versichern, dass sie auch wirklich den Stützpunkt verlassen und nicht wie sonst an ihren Dohickeys herumspielen." „Keine Sorge Sir, ich werde mich noch schnell umziehen und bin dann auf dem Weg nach Hause.". Jack überlegte einen Moment bevor er wieder seine Stimme erhob: „ich weiß, für uns alle war es ein sehr langer Tag. Was halten sie davon, … naja, wenn wir uns Morgen im O'Malleys auf einen guten alten Gerstensaft und ein gutgegrilltes Steak treffen? Ich werde die Jungs auch noch fragen.", jetzt musste Sam schmunzeln. Warum eigentlich nicht. Sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann sie mit ihren Teamkollegen das letzte Mal in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant war. Außerdem wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit sich abzulenken, was sollte sie auch schon die ganze Woche zu Hause tun. Plötzlich fühlte sich Sam alleine. Ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass keiner zu Hause auf sie warten würde. Die einzigste Familie die sie hatte waren ihre Teamkollegen und das Stargateprojekt. „Na gut Sir, ich bin einverstanden. Sagen wir gegen 1900?". Ein schelmischen Grinsen und ein leichtes Kopfnicken waren für Sam die entgegenkommende Antwort. Sam verstand dies als beendetes Gespräch und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Lift. Als die Türen sich öffneten und Sam eintrat hörte sie nur noch ein leichtes „Ich hoffe sie wissen, dass sie mit mir über alles reden können", es war so leise, dass Sam nicht sicher war ob sie es wirklich hörte. Die Türen begannen sich zu schließen und Sam drehte sich um, nur um noch einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die ausdrucksvollen braunen Augen ihres Vorgesetzten zu schauen.

Die Fahrt nach Hause verlief ruhig und ohne den stressigen Nachmittagsverkehr. Auf dem Weg hatte sie noch schnell eingekauft; mit dem Wissen, dass vermutlich das, was sich noch in ihrem Kühlschrank befand ungenießbar war. Sobald sie durch ihre Haustüre ging, beschlich sie wieder das Gefühl von Einsamkeit. Es war alles so leer. Seufzend begab sich Sam zu ihrem Kühlschrank und verstaute ihre Einkäufe. Die Nahrungsmittel welche abgelaufen waren warf sie in den Mülleimer und trug diesen anschließend hinaus.

Die darauffolgende Nacht verlief für Sam nicht besser. Nur quälend erinnerte sie sich nach dem Aufschrecken aus dem Alptraum über die düsteren Erinnerungen ihrer Vergangenheit. Die Tränen kamen still und beschämten sie in leichter Weise. Die Scham überkam Sam etwas Wichtiges in ihren Träumen vergessen zu haben. Jeglichem Versuch zum Trotz wollten diese Erinnerungsfetzen jedoch nicht in ihr hart arbeitendes Gehirn zurück kehren. Langsam befreite sie sich aus ihrem zerwühlten Bett. An Schlaf war nun wirklich nicht mehr zu denken. Sie würde sich einen Tee in der Küche machen und dann an einer eigentlich schon viel zu kurz gekommenen Thesis über Wurmlochphysik schreiben.


End file.
